


TOP TEN METOHDS TO GET YR CRUSH BY BOKUTO

by doubletan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Humour, Kisses, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Wooing, actl asks tips from bokuto lmao, bokuaka and kuroken dynamics, bokuaka r/s, hopefully??, kuroo suffers mental breakdown from liking kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: Breathe in and out, Kuroo attempted to calm himself down. What was that article he read about the steps to take to stop panicking? Right. Concentrate on positive images by thinking of a place or a situation that makes you feel peaceful, relaxed or at ease. The splitting image of cat-like golden eyes hidden beneath luscious blond hair came to mind. Fuck, he groaned and subsequently threw himself onto bed.or the fic where kuroo asks bokuto for help to woo his crush aka kenma





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!~ merry christmas eve everyone! :D this fic is for [my secret santa on tumblr!](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/) i tried my hardest to make it funny so hope yall would enjoy it :)

_Breathe in and out,_ Kuroo attempted to calm himself down. What was that article he read about the steps to take to stop panicking? Right. _Concentrate on positive images by thinking of a place or a situation that makes you feel peaceful, relaxed or at ease._ The splitting image of cat-like golden eyes hidden beneath luscious blond hair came to mind. _Fuck,_ he groaned and subsequently threw himself onto bed.

After a long unproductive period of wallowing in bed and staring blankly at the ceiling, Kuroo decided he needs help. _A lot_ of help. Specifically from trusted friends that don’t go to Nekoma, lest Kenma find out not only because is he intuitive and observant like hell, Kuroo would _never_ trust people like Yaku or Kai to act normal with Kuroo’s secret that they had predicted and bet on for three years straight. With that train of thought, only two people comes to mind. One was most probably not of much help in regards to his...situation, while the other would most definitely ignore his call.

With a sigh at his lack of choices, Kuroo fumbled for his phone and dials the fourth number on speed dial, the first three being his mom, dad and Kenma respectively.

“Hey hey hey Kuroooooo!!!! Long time no hear bro!” Bokuto’s booming voice was deafening to the extent that Kuroo had to put it an arm away from his ear.

“Yeah hey! I missed you too Bokuto....sorry for not calling lately with studies and all...Anyway, I have a _slight_ problem and it be great if you could-”

“OYA?! WHAT WHAT? Is it about liking Kenma?” Kuroo paused, too stunned for words as blood flushed to his face. That _definitely wasn’t it_ , how did Bokuto even come up with that? Kuroo berated himself inwardly at his own ‘exaggeration’, he should seriously just stop overreacting!!

“Definitely not that.” He laughed hesitantly, after replying eventually after _a total eternity_. Thankfully Bokuto is simple-minded enough to not notice it, _thank god._

Kuroo continued, “So as I was saying, can we meet up tomorrow? I...I don’t know how to say this through the phone and I really need your help. Since it won’t be a school day, shall we meet at noon at our usual place?”

“Sure sure! Aww Kuroo’s need my help. Now its my turn to return the favor for always helping me with my schoolwork! Can I bring Akaashi along? I mean since we’ve started dating and all and-” “Yeah sure! Bring him.” Kuroo replied half-halfheartedly. _If he actually will come._

* * *

 

Unexpectedly enough, Akaashi did come, albeit looking annoyed in a matching checkered black and white shirt and black outer-coat with Bokuto. “Hey hey hey Kuroo! Over here!” Bokuto stood and waved a hand even when Kuroo had already spotted them.

He slide onto the wooden seat. “Nice couple outfit you guys have there.” he smirked. Akaashi let out a huff, placing his chin on his right palm and elbow on the table, looking in the opposite direction from Bokuto with an eye roll. “He forced me to.” “If you didn’t like you wouldn’t have worn it.” Kuroo wagged a finger, seeing through his lie. Akaashi threw the menu at him. “Shall we order?”

* * *

 

The sole reason why this was Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s favorite place is was that this was the only place that reached their high expectations (as claimed by both of them) of their beloved food: grilled salted mackerel spike and yakiniku respectively.

“So, _munch_ what was this _munch_ thing you wanted _munch_ to talk about?” Bokuto asked in between bites of the stick.

Kuroo scratched his bedhead awkwardly. One good thing about his hideous hair is that he never have to care about it getting worse than it already is. He realized Akaashi’s eyes had tinkled with interest in those usually nonchalant depths. That was new, and he was getting very suspicious of Akaashi’s motives for coming today.

He took a deep breath, it was now or nothing. “Have you ever thought like...someone you’re close to is suddenly super attractive to you? Like...whatever they do is...cool and pretty..?” Silence. Then, the couple replied simultaneously with a blank expression, “You mean Kenma?”

“Jesus christ no!” Kuroo jolted up, hands waving in front of him. But seeing their unconvinced stares, Kuroo gave in. “Fine! Yes!” He threw both hands in the air in surrender. “Are both of you happy now? ...Wait how do you both even know?! Especially you Bokuto.”

“Bro, I thought you always found him attractive?! Judging by the way you look at him. And what you mean by especially me! ” _“By the way I look at him?”_ Is it that obvious that even Bokuto sees it?” Kuroo directs the question at Akaashi.

“Yes.” came the nonplussed reply. This was not happening. Kuroo put his head between his hands and laid on the plastic table. If both of them noticed so would Kenma and his life is _dead, dead, de-_

“Kuroo-san, why do you think you would suddenly realize his attractiveness?” Kuroo lifted his head to the sight of inquisitive gun metal blue eyes cocked to the side.

“There’s a reason why I asked for help.” He rolled his eyes.

“For someone who’s in a college prep class, he’s actually denser than Bokuto.” came the calm retort. But before Kuroo could snap back, Akaashi continued softly. “Kuroo-san, you have a crush on Kenma.”

Kuroo’s whole world was not only spinning, but falling apart into pieces. Yet at the same time, they were falling into place. Sudden urges to brush that soft blond hair to the side to be able to see Kenma’s face better, unconsciously admiring Kenma’s form while setting, searching up games that Kenma wanted but could not afford to be taken note of and bought on his birthdays and Christmas. The biggest epiphany, was not of finding out he liked Kenma more than a best friend, but that he had actually liked him _for years._

“Fuck, thank you for telling me that years after.” “Bro! You got to tell him!” His best friend urged him. “I can’t, what if he doesn’t like me back?” “OH OH, I know! Why not get him to like you back?” “Bro, that was the most brilliant thing I ever heard you say.” “Bro.” “Bro.” “Br-”

“Would you like to get on with it Bokuto?” Akaashi’s pleasant voice had an obvious undertone of impatience. He had stopped using formal language with Bokuto ever since they started dating.

“Sure Akaashi! Let me write a list of ways!” He returned his attention to Kuroo. “Bro, trust me, I’m an expert at love, I mean if not how did I get to date Akaashi eh?” He jutted his boyfriend in the ribs with a triumphant laugh, not noticing the grimace Akaashi sent to Kuroo.

Kuroo was very doubtful it was Bokuto’s love expertise that led to their relationship.

Bokuto then whipped out a pen and a foolscap from his bag decorated hideously with numerous owls. Kuroo recalled Kenma had said that Akaashi might have, on many occasions, attempted to either burn or throw it and the many others nesting in Bokuto’s home away. A scrawl of words that could have passed off as an artistic piece was rapidly scribbled by Bokuto. Kuroo was very doubtful it was legible.

“Bokuto, why not type it and email Kuroo-san instead?” Akasshi suggested gently with a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah! That’s a great idea Akaashi, bro I’ll email it to you tonight!”

“Sure, thanks bro!” “Anytime!” As Boktuo waved goodbye, Akaashi shot him an exasperated look behind Bokuto’s back. _Kuroo-san, are you really going to follow his ‘methods’?_ Kuroo shrugged, _what else am I to do?_

* * *

 

True to Bokuto’s word, the highly anticipated email came on that very same night:

**TOP TEN METOHDS TO GET YR CRUSH BY BOKUTO**

**hey hey hey!!!!**

**1) be noticaeble (i didnt put gel once and akaashi was so shock he cldnt regonise me)**  
**2) let yr crush see you with other people to make them jealous (akaashi joined in the convo tho >:-( dk if thats how it sppose to go)**  
**3) rmb to smile and laugh infront of them!!! :D**  
**4) touch yr crush accidentally sometiems**  
**5) make jokes to make yr crush laugh ohohoho (altho akaashi nv laughs at mine :( )**

The first five points were ways Kuroo had already read earlier on the net while researching, and Bokuto had most probably taken them from there. Kuroo let out a deep sigh, but decides to have a little more faith in him and continued reading the rest.

**bro these r my personal ideas that i tried and got akaashii!!! vv successful:**

Kuroo set up straighter, these seem promising.

 **6) bring food 4 yr crush during lunch!! ( personalizing the bento helpz )**  
**7) giv yr crush flowers in front of his entire class ( v romantic highly rec akaashi was so happy he didnt talk to me for days )**  
**8) giv yr crush his fav stuff!! (ps i bought akaahsi lots of owl bags lik mine bc he likes owls too)**  
**9) look real cool infront of yr crush, eg sometiems i spike rly cooly infront of him and then i ask him if he sees them and he usually do :D u can do that for yr blocks!!**  
**10) put chocolates (or his fav food i put owl shaped chocs but akaashi was lactose intolerant oopss) and love letters in yr crush locker and sign them w a diff name when they receive them tell him its actl u!!! and they sppose to be happy and shock but akaashi was q normal and say he alr knows...but also that he likes me too!!! so i guess its successful idk.**

**gd luck my bro tell me how they went :D**

* * *

 

**Step 1: be noticaeble**

Thanks to Daichi, he had gotten ahold of Aoba Josai’s volleyball captain’s contact and asked him for help on how to fix his hideous bed hair. Oikawa was more than ecstatic and gave him a whole length of instructions to follow because “Tetsu-chan, only these can help you to reach some level of beauty that I have!”

After a torturous period of nearly burning his hair off with the hair dryer, pulling strands of hair off with the brush (since when was his hair so tangled??) and gel sticking to every surface of his bathroom, he had eventually achieved some sort of resemblance to the Seijou’s captain’s hair and wondered how the hell Oikawa could have the energy to do this every morning.

Kuroo admired his handy work in his bathroom mirror, ignoring the sticky slabs of gel at the sides of it. With a final nod of approval at his appearance, he walked off towards Kenma’s house before morning volleyball practice. He can’t wait to hear what Kenma would say.

“Kuro, did you not get any sleep last night?” Kenma asked when he opened the door.“Your hair looks messier than usual.” Kuroo wished a wormhole would open up on Kenma’s doorstep and end him right then and there.

_step 1: failed_

**Step 2: let yr crush see you with other people to make them jealous**

Throughout the entire morning practice, Kuroo studiously avoided Kenma but chatted up numerous other teammates, and also a certain teammate that he would usually avoid...also known as Lev. Now, he is beginning to regret his choice of individual to have a _decent_ conversation with. Wondering why he had decided to even praise Lev in the first place, he was now tolerating screams and jumps from said individual that he was “definitely an ace!” before he got hit by Yaku once again. Kuroo stole a peek at Kenma sitting at the corner of the gym, wholly absorbed in his game and oblivious to the ruckus that Lev was causing. He sighed and stared upwards at the gym’s ceiling, “Ah, the torture of love.”

_step 2: failed_

**Step 3: rmb to smile and laugh infront of them!!! :D**

Hands on the shower room basin, he tried to practice a ‘carefree’ and ‘cheerful’ smile in the grimy mirror. Shit, his hair really did just look messier than usual. He lifted his lips in a too wide smile that looked like a grimace, before dropping it down to a slight smile that now seem like a pout. “What are you doing?” Kuroo froze, eyes falling to the blond hair figure at the corner of the mirror coming out of a stall.

“No-nothing Kenma! Just seeing if my hair is really messier like you said ha ha ha...” he trailed off, a fixed smile on his face. Kenma cocked his head to the side, “Kuro, do you have something in your eye? You’re squinting.”

Kuroo was momentarily confused, before he realized his smile had been so wide that he seemed like he squinted his eyes. He pretended to rub them. “Yeah, Kenma.” he sighed in defeat. “There is.”

_step 3: failed_

**Step 4: touch yr crush accidentally sometiems**

As both boys walked towards class, Kuroo deliberately brushed his shoulder against Kenma’s. Kuroo stared intently at him, he had been doing this for the past few times and Kenma had not reacted in anyway whatsoever. He did expect him to brush it off as an accident the first one or two times, but he had done it for at least ten times and Kenma was still tapping away at his game as if it never happened at all. He was just about to give up hope before Kenma gave an annoyance click of his tongue, “stop banging into me, I don’t want to lose this level.”

_step 4: failed_

**Step 5: make jokes to make yr crush laugh ohohoho**

“Hey Kenma?” “Hmm?” Kenma hummed. They were on the roof where both of them usually ate their lunch away from the judging eyes of the school for Kenma’s sake. It was quiet without the usual ruckus of students. The silence made Kuroo more nervous, Kenma would definitely be able to hear him no matter how soft he says it.

“Do you...know why the cat was scared of the tree?” When those mesmerizing golden eyes only stared back at him, he continued. “Because it was scared of the bark! HAHA get it?” Those same eyes blinked before returning to his bento, “that was lame Kuro, even for your standards.”

_step 5: failed_

Resting his head on the classroom table after lunch, Kuroo let out a huff. Today had been a total disaster. So much for getting your crush to like you back than making them repulsed by you.

He opened the email Bokuto sent on his phone, and scrolled to the last five ways. He fervently hoped they will be successful tomorrow.

**Step 6: bring food 4 yr crush during lunch!!**

During lunch the next day, Kuroo slid out a bento from his bag eagerly. “Kenma! I made this for you because...uh...” Fuck, he realized he didn’t think of a reason to give the bento to Kenma, he forgot to even ask what Bokuto had used as an excuse. But knowing Bokuto, Kuroo was quite sure that he never even thought of one.

Kenma awkwardly lifted his own bento from his bag. “I always bring a bento for lunch. Why did you bring another?” He cocked his head to the side in question. Kuroo’s cheeks were burning, in all his fuss to prepare it he never thought of telling Kenma not to bring his own today.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that. I sh-should go.” Kuroo shoved the extra bento into his bag and was about to get up and leave. He can’t believe he had done something so so stupid, especially in front of Kenma, his best friend and crush. He was foolish enough to even consider the fact that Kenma, beautiful, smart and so so perceptive Kenma could have even considered reciprocating his feelings.

A soft hand on his arm halted his escape. “Its fine Kuro, I can eat a bit of both. Thank you.” Kenma gifted him with a small smile. Small, but yet swallowed everything around Kuroo as it became the center of gravity holding him steady. A spreading warmth flooded through him, making him giddy with relief and just pure happiness, _ah, the rewards of love._

Kenma gently took the bento out of Kuroo’s bag and opened it with a laugh. It sent shivers down Kuroo’s spine, sweeping down to the bottom before rising up again like the melodious timbre of his laugh. “Kuro, nyan cat seriously?” Kuroo grinned, proud of his creativity and skills of using different colors of vegetables and meat for its tail, rice for its face and a huge slice of red pepper for its body to substitute for the pink tone. It was not a bad replica for his standards.

“Do you like it?” Kuroo asked hesitantly. “Yeah its funny,” chuckled Kenma before he took a bite of the red pepper.

_step 6: partial success_

**Step 7:giv yr crush flowers in front of his entire class**

Kuroo fingered the flowers in his bag anxiously as he walked Kenma back to class as usual after the splendid lunch. The bell had already rung and almost everyone were back in class and the hallways empty. He had decided to tweak the steps slightly in regards to Kenma’s fear of people’s opinions about him. He fished out the flowers before Kenma had entered the back door of his classroom. They were bright yellow daffodils chosen specifically by him, not only were they starkly similar in color to Kenma’s wide golden eyes, they symbolized unrequited love and the message that the receiver of the flowers was the only one for them.

**Step 8:giv yr crush his fav stuff!!**

Before Kenma could react, he shoved a video game towards Kenma in addition to the daffodils. “For...for you. You wanted this for some time right?” Kuroo mumbled, turning away before Kenma could reply. As he was about to stride off towards his own class, he caught the red tinge of Kenma’s cheek and the slight quirk of a smile while he clutched the gifts to his chest.

_step 7 and 8: more success_

**Step 9: look real cool infront of yr crush**

Kuroo planned to block and receive every ball that came in his way during that day’s afternoon practice. Yet, his plan had backfired on him when he scraped his knee hard against the wooden ground trying to receive a ball that was...out of court. He let out a curse and fell to the floor. A sudden burning rose from his knee from the friction between it and the floor.

Noticing their captain sprawled on the ground, the match was halted and everyone came over to check on their captain. He had tore his skin right over, and all that was left was a raw piece of meat and blood trickled down to the ground in drips, marring the polished wooden floor.

With panicked shouts echoing down the gym, he was lifted by Yaku and Kai towards the infirmary with Kenma trailing behind. He briefly heard Coach Nekomata ordering the team to continue the match before the gym door slam shut behind them.

* * *

 

Kuroo’s knee had faded from a burning ache to a dull throb as his knee was bandaged by the school nurse. And now, with more clarity without the haze of pain surrounding him, a surge of shame and embarrassment rushed over him. It didn’t help that Kenma was still there with him, alone. Yaku and Kai had already went back for practice but he had adamantly requested to stay here.

With saucer-like eyes staring straight at Kuroo’s knee, he whispered, “How are you feeling?” Kuroo winced, “Could have been worse.” Sitting up, he apologized, “I’m so sorry, if only I hadn’t been stupid enough to rush for the ball then practice could have-” “Ssh,” Kuroo was stopped by Kenma’s index finger on his lips.

Kuroo took a big gulp. That finger, soft and slender, made heat stir low in his abdomen. Kenma didn’t even know that his slightest actions did inexplicable things to him.“You were just trying to do your best.” Kenma continued with a slight lift of his lips, “like you always do.”

_step 9: increasing success_

**Step 10: put chocolates (or his fav food i put owl shaped chocs but akaashi was lactose intolerant oopss) and love letters in yr crush locker and sign them w a diff name when they receive them tell him its actl u!!!**

The very next day during morning practice, Kuroo limped off towards the lockers since he was exempted for the next few days from practice until his knee healed. Luckily, it was still early before school began as he slipped his love letter and an apple pie into Kenma’s locker without anyone’s notice.

* * *

 

When Kenma opened his locker after practice, Kuroo was scanning his every movement. Every abnormal hitch in his breath or dilation of the pupils to signify attraction-Kenma nonchalantly took out the red letter and apple pie with indifference. His heart throb with disappointment. “Oya? Kenma what’s that?” He pretended to ask.

Opening the letter, Kenma didn’t reply. Kuroo stood beside him, feigning interest but was actually, admiring his handiwork:

**_Hey Kenma!_ **

**_I’m a girl, and I admire your volleyball skills and blond hair! I really like you, so let’s get to know each other better through letters first before I confess!_ **

**_Signed with love, black cat xoxoxo_ **

Kenma made a non-committal sound before shoving it into his bag without a second thought. “Woah an admirer Kenma! And a girl at that! Don’t you wonder who it is~” He leered forward towards him. “It’s not a girl, a girl wouldn’t say ‘I’m a girl’. And only the people I’m close to knows I like apple pie. And there’s not many.” He stared with beady eyes straight at Kuroo, as if he already saw through his lie, before turning around and striding forward, taking a bite of the apple pie.

Kuroo stood shock still, why oh why had he wrote that and gave him his favorite food? He forced himself to take a deep breath, he had to calm down. He was overwhelmed by a sense of deja vu, this was largely similar to what he experienced only a few days ago when he realized he thought Kenma attractive. Kenma couldn’t have found out could he? That’s right.The name was _so anonymous._ He caught up with Kenma and replied with what he hope could pass off as normal and stable, “Haha Kenma you’re so perceptive!!”

Kuroo was not bound to give up that easily, and in the course of morning practices and lunch breaks, he had placed more love letters and apple pies, much to Kenma’s disinterest. He was getting extremely exasperated, none of them had perked his interest in the slightest bit and he was beginning to doubt Bokuto’s method.

But then again, not only had he put in so much effort into each letter, he had no other ways to go about confessing his feelings to Kenma with the guarantee that Kenma would return them requited instead of a stab to his heart. Hence, he had no choice but to depend on Bokuto’s tips. Since...he did get Akaashi in the end right? Kuroo tried to console himself, ignoring the fact that it was most probably because Akaashi liked him back already.

Hence, with the last letter at lunch, he sidled up to Kenma who was reading it on the roof. This would be his final chance. “Don’t you want to know who’s your admirer?” He waggled his eyebrows. Kenma let out a sigh, “you’ve been asking me that repeatedly for the past week, why not just tell me now?”

Kuroo was slightly affronted, he couldn’t have asked _that many_ times could he? He took a deep breath as if to summon all his confidence, it was now or nothing. “It was...me!” He waved his hands in front of Kenma’s face.

Kuroo had expected happiness, shock or even anger, but what he did not expect was for him to simply state: “Yeah, I knew it was you from the first one.” Kuroo’s blood pounded in his ears like the steady beat of a drum announcing his impending doom. He widened his eyes in shock. “WHAT? Kenma how did you even know?”

“Black cat,” he replied easily before taking a bite of the apple pie. “Kenma,” Kuroo shaked his head, chuckling, “You’re too smart.” “No it’s just common sense.” Kuroo doesn’t know whether to feel hurt or admire Kenma’s humbleness.

A thought dawned upon him. “Wait! Then why didn’t you say anything for the whole week if you already knew?” Kenma didn’t answer, but rummaged through his bag for his phone. After some tapping, he passed it to Kuroo, furtively trying to hide his laughter behind his curtain of hair. Kuroo knew from experience that he was not going to like this.

**From: Akaashi  
To: Kenma**

__**Congratulations Kenma, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san has finally realized he’s in love with you too after asking for Bokuto and my help today. Bokuto decided to give a list of stupid ideas to him to ‘woo’ you. Here is the compilation of them I stole from Bokuto’s email:** _ _

__Kuroo cannot believe what that backstabbing traitor had done. He trusted Akaashi! They were friends! And what was with ‘pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san’? Only Akaashi could talk formally and be insulting at the same time, that was so rude. He was definitely going to have a word with him._ _

“It was very hard to stop from laughing this whole week,” Kenma cut through his thoughts. Kuroo could definitely hear the laughter in his voice.

But most importantly...Kenma had already known since the beginning.

He let out a groan, covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Turning around awkwardly with his half-healed knee, he sat with his back facing Kenma. “I can’t believe you knew from the beginning,” he muttered. All those stupid antics and Kenma had already knew about all of them and decided to go along for the show. He was must have looked like a total fool.

He flipped through the message again, before stopping at the word ‘too’. _pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san has finally realized he’s in love with you too._

Kuroo swiveled his head around swiftly, “in love with you too?!” he croaked out. “Does that mean...” Kenma let out a huff, rolled his eyes and advanced forward. He giggled before cupping Kuroo’s face and leaned in.

Kuroo doesn’t know how to describe it, how can you express heaven and bliss all rolled into one? Kenma’s tongue rolled gently, caressing against the corners of Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo pressed forward, tongue seeking entrance at Kenma’s lips as he lets him in, overwhelming Kuroo’s senses with the taste of apple pie and pure sweetness. Of _Kenma, Kenma, Kenma-_

Kenma pulled back, lips coming away with a thick trail of saliva threading from Kuroo’s lips. He leaned his forehead against Kuroo’s as they both heaved heavily from the lack of air and exhilaration. “So,” Kuroo breathed against Kenma’s mouth, the sweet tang still on his lips. “you like me too?”

“For someone who’s in a college prep class, you are really dense.” Kenma sighed, “Yes Kuro, for years.” Kuroo smiled, “guess it was the same for you.” He tilted his head towards Kenma, and their lips met again.

He guessed Bokuto’s tips did work out in the end.

_step 10: total success_

* * *

 

  **Kenma** : I had to show Kuro the message you sent for him to realize I liked him too.  
**Kenma** : And only after he re-read it.  
**Akaashi** : God, why are our boyfriends so dense.

* * *

 

 **black cat** : bro! Kenma actl liked me back too!! tks for the tips they were real useful i owe u one  
**black cat** : double date nx wk? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**hoot boy** : hey hey hey bro!! congrats! im so glad it worked out for u  
**hoot boy** : n yes to double date ohohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe i hc the fact kenma and akaashi complain affectionally abt their bfs, and does anyone notice the mob psycho reference? heheheh and sorry if the characterization is bad?? my first time writing kuroken and bokuaka so it be wonderful if u cld leave a comment abt how u felt abt it, ill def appreciate it so so much. u can also find me on [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
